


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by doodeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: "He took my arm / I don't know how it happened / we took the floor and he said..."





	




End file.
